


Anniversary

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Anniversary

“Shit.   Damn it,” you cussed, staring at the mess on the kitchen floor.  The half cooked noodles spread from the stove to under the table.

You had just bent over to start to pick them up when the smell of something burning hit your nose.  You turned to see the pan holding your breaded chicken was on fire.

“Fuck!” you screeched, grabbing the pan and throwing it in the sink. 

You were awful in the kitchen, which meant Cain was responsible for preparing all the meals.   Tonight was the one year anniversary of your first date and you really wanted to make him dinner for the first time along with a cake, but all you had managed to do was destroy the kitchen.

Looking at the burnt chicken, noodles on the floor, and flour all over you and the wall from your earlier fight with the mixer you admitted defeat and began to clean up, a few tears rolling down your cheek.

“Y/N, I’m home!” you heard Cain announce seconds before stepping into the kitchen.

He looked around, taking in the destroyed kitchen, and you saw the panic in his eyes as he dropped the bag of groceries and ran to you. “Are you okay? Was it a demon?”

You reached up to rest your hands on his forearms. “It wasn’t a demon, it was me,” you said, still crying. “I wanted to make you dinner and a cake for the anniversary of our first date.”

Cain stared at you for a moment before chuckling, cupping your cheeks and leaning in to kiss you softly.  Pulling back he looked around at the mess. “You really are bad in the kitchen.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll clean it up,” you said, burying your head in his chest.  You could feel him still laughing.

“How about I clean it up.” He snapped his fingers and the mess, down to every noodle, was gone. You were surprised, he rarely used his demonic powers for anything but defense.

He must have seen the surprise on your face because he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “I have a few plans for tonight and cleaning burnt chicken out of a skillet isn’t on that list.”

He walked over and picked up the grocery bag he dropped earlier and carried it to the counter. “I picked up the ingredients for the garlic rosemary chicken you love and a couple bottles of wine. Why don’t we make dinner together?” he asked.

You wrapped your arms around him from behind, resting your head against his back. “That sounds perfect.”

He spun around in your embrace to capture your lips in a passionate kiss, picking you up and setting you down on the counter as his lips left yours to trail down your neck.

“Keep that up and dinner’s going to have to wait,” you said, voice husky.

“I’m not that hungry yet anyways,” he said, picking you up again and carrying you down the hallway towards the bedroom. 

* * *

 

“Why do you have the chicken turned down so low?” you asked him as you stirred the pasta.

“It prevents it from burning and helps lock in more flavor,” he explained, spooning the liquid over the meat before coming over to stand beside you.

“I had a lot of ideas on when and where to do this. How to make it special. In the kitchen making dinner together with you dressed in nothing but my shirt while we share a bottle of wine on the anniversary of our first date seems like the perfect place and time to me,” he said, taking your hand in his.

“You have brought so much joy and laughter into my life. I didn’t think I would ever be able to open my heart up to someone again but you taught me not to be afraid.  I can’t and won’t imagine my life without you.  Marry me?” he asked, slipping a ring on your finger.

You stared at him in shock for a moment before screaming “Yes!” at him, throwing yourself in his arms. “Yes. Yes. Yes,” you repeated, kissing his face.

You finally pulled away, looking down at the beautiful ring on your finger before looking back up at the man you loved. “I love you.” 

His smile told you he didn’t mind it. “I love you too my queen.”

 


End file.
